Obito x Rin: Recuerdos de Ti
by Supermassive Dreamer
Summary: 'Si esto es el infierno, voy a destruirlo'. One-Shot Obito x Rin FINALIZADO.


_[Otro Fanfic de una Pair que me viene chocando los Feels de una manera que ni les puedo contar. Hice lo mejor posible para expresarme como pude. Espero les guste. Este Fic está dedicado a la hermosa Tina que ama Naruto tanto como yo y esta hermosa pair que comenzamos a Shippear.]_

_[**ATENCIÓN**: Puede que al no leer el manga algunas partes no las entiendan, igualmente está bien puesto como para que no se extrañen creo que todos conocen esta hermosa historia. Bye!] _

Si tan solo…Kakashi dejara de quitármela. _**constantemente…  
**_  
Constantemente estoy luchando interiormente por soportar todo lo que conlleva soportar estar en este equipo y todo lo que soporto se reduce a Kakashi. Minato sensei nunca fue molesto, y Rin…¿Qué podría molestarme de ella? ¿Había algo que no me causara atracción de ella?.

**imposible.**Tenía una firmeza y una dulzura constantes, cuidadosa en cada detalle.

**El único problema es que…**Kakashi me va ganando terreno en todo, en ella, en habilidades, y al parecer hasta ascendería de rango por lo exámenes.

Otra vez vuelve esa canción a mi cabeza, la había escuchado del clan, parecía volverse más famosa entre nosotros e incluso entre mis amigos…pero, solo los Uchiha, por eso cuidaba de cantarla solo para mí, en los momentos en los que estaba solo.

Una letra que me devuelve a la realidad, y me aleja de la envidia que suelo sentir por el hijo del colmillo blanco.

—_ ''Por mis manos se desliza un Kunai, pasa por el bosque y allí me esperará…''_ —Recito con cuidado mientras apoyo mi espalda ( un tanto adolorida por cierto ) sobre un árbol cercano, el entrenamiento del día había terminado y me volvía a hundir en mis pensamientos, mientras mis ojos silenciosos seguían a Rin y a Kakashi, quiénes conversaban animadamente.

Pero al parecer ella me había escuchado y se aproximaba otra vez hacía mi, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por acomodarme y respirar. Mientras me saluda con la mano, ella canta la misma canción, su pequeña continuación, la que yo estaba cantando.

—''No sin antes cruzar el río, al enemigo atravesará.'' —

Abro los ojos sorprendido. Ella…, ella sabe mi canción. Pestañeo levemente intentando caer en la cuenta. Solo me devuelve una mirada tranquila y esconde sus brazos, cruzándolos detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?—

—En una misión, la cantaste mientras te escondías, antes del entrenamiento…Obito—

**¡Maldita su dulce voz!**

—Tss…Rin…no la cantes por favor. —Añadí un poco avergonzado, abrumado por mis pensamientos que chocaban constantemente contra mi forma de ser con ella. El problema era que ya saben quién, nos estaba escuchando…y no iba a dejar que alguien como ÉL recitara una canción tan única para mí.

—¿De que hablan? ¿Ya estás rendido verdad? — Ahí vamos de nuevo, Kakashi con sus comentarios…

—No estoy rendido, ¡ni siquiera cansado! — Una sonrisa de triunfo se desprendió de mi rostro.

—¡Vamos a almorzar juntos! ¿Verdad Kakashi? —

**Rin…¿Por qué siempre le preguntas a él? **

—Hmh…Sí…juntos—

**¿No vez acaso que a él no le interesas? Mírame…**

— ¡Perfecto! Vamos Obito, trae tus cosas, si quieres te ayudo. — Respondió ella, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que Kakashi, le acababa de responder con todo el ánimo de un ninja atravesado por cincuenta Kunais, veintisiete tácticas y un agujero en el pecho? ¿NO? Y ella le responde como si todo lo que dijese fuese perfecto. ¡Ahg!

¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Ahora no quiero nada!

—Gracias Rin…te estaría muy agradecido. — Igual, cargué con todas las cosas que podía, y Kakashi parecía llevarse el crédito de todo, porque ahora viene la parte que todos conocemos…Minato sensei…

**Luz, cámara, acción…3, 2, 1…  
**—Veo que pudieron completar el entrenamiento para esta mañana— La evaluación del sensei me gusta…cuando no sale ''gigante'' el nombre de Kakashi en cada uno de los comentarios y se hace aplastante, asfixiante y todo lo que termine en ''ante'' (¿?)—Bien hecho Kakashi, tu misión como capitán de este quipo sigue siendo admirable y transparente. — Posa su mirada en Rin y en mí. — Ustedes, sigan esforzándose en tanto puedan, todavía nos queda mucho camino—

Me arden los ojos, pero me arden de estar esperando que alguna vez mis esfuerzos sean reconocidos.

Y esto también es interesante, **Ella me reconoce.  
**  
_**¿Quién necesita que lo reconozca un sensei? Ella si me ve.  
**_**  
**El honor a mi clan, las ganas de superar a Kakashi y sobre todo ella, son mis grandes motivaciones para moverme en el medio en donde estoy.

_**Por eso hice lo que hice.**__  
__**Por eso estoy en donde estoy.  
Porque la persona que fue mi luz ya no está.**_

Si esto es el infierno yo…voy a destruirlo.

Silencio. Los recuerdos me invaden otra vez, como ese día.

No era muy temprano, y no había entrenamiento previo esa mañana. Yo me había encargado de comprar unas flores. Me sentía tan patético como avergonzado. ¿Qué sucedería si ella me viese así?, pero las flores que yo había escogido eran para ella.

Ese día ¡Le expresaría mis sentimientos!, estaba más que decidido. Está de más decir que este era mi segundo intento. (?) Pero en el momento en que la vi y me resolví a hablarle, Minato sensei se apareció tan rápido como un rayo frente a mí.

Con movimientos de malabarista y un intento desesperado de no tropezar, escondí las flores detrás de mí, nervioso.

—¡Minato sensei! —

—¡Buenos días! Perdón por aparecer tan de repente. Necesitaba hablar contigo, Obito—

Esa sonrisa de inocente no me la trago sensei, a veces creo que usted me espía, y eso de aparecer de repente ya debería de tenerlo asimilado…

—P-por supuesto…¿pasó algo? —  
—No es nada malo, de hecho es algo que te puede integrar en otro grupo. —Baja la voz y se me acerca un poco más—Es una misión, una nueva y muy compleja. —

¡UNA MISIÓN! Pero si ya era hora, siempre Kakashi alardeando como Jirafa alta que tiene todo lo que yo no tengo. ¡Ni siquiera mide más que yo! —¡Eso me emociona sensei! Pero…¿otro grupo? ¿Qué hay de Rin y de Kakashi? — No saben lo que me costó decir su nombre esa vez, era como tragar espinas con miel, en este caso, la miel sería Rin y Kakashi ya saben qué…

—Estarás con el equipo de Gai, sé que conoces bien a ese chico. Rin y Kakashi están asignados por el Hokage para otra misión, y no es tan difícil como la tuya. Ayudar en las negociaciones de Konoha con los señores feudales de otra tierra, no es nada fácil, mi pequeño. —

Tuve que sujetar firme el ramo de flores, intentando no caer de la angustia. No es que no quisiera la misión, pero ¿quién más buena que Rin para las palabras?, no podría estar con el idiota de Gai. Y además como si el mundo esa mañana estuviese en contra mía…Rin y Kakashi se irían solos, de misión.

Sensei…usted me cae bien, deje de destruir mi felicidad (?).

—Oh…que interesante, veré como van las cosas en mi familia…y le confirmo. —Fui lo más amable posible en no cambiar mi expresión.

—¡Así se hace un ninja! —Exclamó—Por cierto…¿esas flores son para…?—

—¡N-nadie nadie! —

—¿Rin? —

—Ghz…—Bajé la mirada al ser descubierto y fruncí el ceño. —Sí, me ha descubierto. —

—Que detalle de tu parte. — Me revolvió el cabello, y así como tan rápido vino, el sensei se fue.

Pero ya me había chocado, frustrado la idea. Así que las flores no cumplieron otro uso más que el de estar sobre los templos, de los muertos del clan. Las dejé cuidadosamente, casi con pena. Pero al menos servirían de algo.

_**Aunque ahora ya no sirvan  
El mismo Clan que me negó,  
ya no tiene mis flores.**_

_**Y yacen muertos gracias a ti, Konoha.**_  
_**Me dejaste, a pesar de a ver sido útil alguna vez para ti.**_

—¿Para qué viniste? —

—Solo me llamaba la atención tu particular silencio este día—

—Deja de preocuparte por mí Zetsu, eso ya es pasado. —

—…**¿Quién dijo que yo me preocupaba? **—inquirió molesto ese lado oscuro de Zetsu, con su típica voz baja y vaga.

—Creo haber pasado mucho tiempo contigo ya, como para no darme cuenta. —

Y me levanto, ajusto mejor mi máscara, la que vengo cargando desde que no estás. Mi tono de voz no se eleva, no se enoja, no cambia para nada. Porque ya no tengo que fingir para alcanzar la meta deseada. Quizás lo único que quede de mentira en mí, sea mi máscara.

—Dile a Kabuto que no juegue sucio, mi ojo está detrás de él. —

—Como quieras…**vámonos.** —

Tomo un pequeño respiro, antes de comenzar voy a terminar mi canción. Una que ahora en vez de hacerme recordar a mi Clan, me trae los más finos recuerdos tuyos.

_** "Por mis manos se desliza un Kunai, pasa por el bosque y allí me esperará…no sin antes cruzar el río al enemigo atravesará.  
Conforme a mi voluntad, un ninja he de ser, proteger al Clan, a la familia mi deber.**_

_**En mis manos guardo la sangre de la victoria, mis entregas no son en vano y el sol más allá del llano, mi camino iluminará.**_

_**Mi decisión no abandonaré, así esta vida culminaré."**_

Nunca renuncié a mi luz. Y ya no importaba todo lo que había pasado.

Aunque bien sé que no puedo sentir ahora, alguna vez iba a decirte: Me gustas, Te amo.

y Así, me retiré.


End file.
